I miss it
by ThePrankPulledByTheTwins
Summary: James and Lily oneshot.   Please review.  :


It was a week since the start of my 7th year and being heads with a certain James Potter turned out to be uneventful and quiet and the NEWTs were already beginning to show to be a lot of trouble, and I was already in over my head.

Back on James though, he hadn't tried to ask me out once, In fact, hes hardly spoken to me except for the occasional Hellos.

I sighed as I stepped through the passage to the Heads dorms, to see none other than James Potter sitting on the sofa reading, he hadn't seemed to notice her entrance, she took the opportunity to look at him more closely. He had certainly gotten taller over the summer, and thanks to Qudditch he had filled out quite nice too...

I got lost in my thoughts until I heard James cough a little taking me out of my daze, "You alright, Lily?" he asked looking concerned, since when did he call me Lily? "Oh, I'm fine, James." I replied waving my hand, as I sat down next to him, "So, when did you start calling me Lily?" I asked, leaning over to see what he was reading, "When did you start calling me James?" he countered, "Touche." I smiled, as he laughed "What are you reading?" I asked, and reached out to grab the book but he pulled it away, and blushed, "Its nothing.." He mumbled, "Oh, its something!" and I hopped onto his legs restraining him also surprising him and grabbed the book, "Oh, haha." I read the title, "The Notebook? Really?" I asked, he nodded and mumbled something about his mom making him read it. "Oh, what would people say if the great Prankster James Potter, was reading a muggle romance book instead of planning pranks or sneaking off." I joked shaking my head, "I'm sure your fan club would be disappointed," I said, referring to the girls who followed James around like lost puppies.

He winced at the mention of the fangirls, hmm, maybe he didn't enjoy it as much as I thought he did, "Aw, c'mon Lily, I've got a reputation to upkeep!" He said jokingly, "Alright, I wont tell anyone if you answer this question," He looked at me confused but nodded for me to keep going, "Why have you been ignoring me the past past week?" he looked surprised that I seemed bothered by it, I was surprised by how much it bothered me "I thought you didn't like playing those games," He said awkwardly, he shifted slightly, reminding them both I was still sitting on his lap his book in hand, but I ignored this fact and kept staring at him, "I did! I mean, I do! Oh, I don't know," I stammered, running a hand through my red hair, his eyes widened,

"What do you mean.?" He asked, hopeful, "I guess, I kinda miss it... It made me feel as if someone cared about me enough to bother me everyday." I murmured, hating how I sounded like a whiny child, but I couldn't hold it in anymore, "I just had an awful summer because my sister is marrying this big prat, Vernon," I said, referring to the oaf my sister had brought home, "but it doesn't matter because my sister hates me anyway and is only inviting me to the wedding because my parents are forcing her, " I didn't know what was with this random spill of emotion, maybe it was because of the sincerity in James green eyes, or just the fact I haven't talked to anyone about this, but it sure felt good, "And I just.. I guess I was just looking forward to something being normal.." I concluded, James looked stunned I was telling him all this,

"I cant see how anyone could possibly hate you." he whispered, looking genuinely confused at thought, and started stroking my hair, I was caught off guard by this, I wasn't expecting him to say something so sweet. I leaned into his chest sobbing, after a while I sat back up and gave one last sniffle and wiped away my tears, and I laughed when I saw a hug wet spot of his shirt where I was, "I'm sorry I got your shirt wet.." I apologized, pulling out my wand and cast a drying spell, he laughed gently, "Its no problem at all, do you feel any better?" concern written all over his face, I had to laugh, "Yes. I feel much better. Thank you for being my human tissue.." he smiled but said nothing.

THE NEXT DAY

"Hey, Lily!" James said running up next to me in the deserted corridor, "Yes, James?" I said, smiling at him, "Will you go to Hogsmeade with me this weekend?" he asked with a sheepish grin, my stomach did a flip "Sure." I said, he stopped walking, "Wait, wha?" I grinned at him, "I said yes, Potter." Shoving his shoulder slightly, "You're serious?" checking my face for any hint of joking, when he was satisfied that I wasn't joking he scooped me up in his arms and spun me around and kissed me on lips, though I was caught off guard I kissed him back equaling his enthusiasm, when we pulled away he looked as if someone had hit him upside the head with a bludger, but I'm sure I didn't look much better, he gave me another huge grin and started to skip away, "Where are you going?" I called after him, "To tell Sirius, he'll never believe it!" I laughed, that was for sure.

Maybe this year wouldn't be so bad after all.


End file.
